Pass The Popcorn
by Karina Gene
Summary: Another strictly C & M fanfic, please read and review!


This can take place anytime after season 3 and before season 5. So in other words, season 4. It is a Chandler and Monica fic, that is pretty much all you need to know....except that I don't own these characters, blah blah blah....don't sue me. Please Review!   
  
  
***************************************  
  
  
PASS THE POPCORN   
  
"Pass the popcorn!" Chandler asked Monica after she just sat down.   
  
"Lazy!" Monica whispered just loud enough for him to hear her.   
  
"What did you call me!?"   
  
"Oh nothing...." Monica smiled as she passed him the bowl. She sat down beside him as he pressed play on the remote.   
  
"So, what did you rent?" Chandler asked.   
  
"I'm not sure. The guy at the video store suggested it. I think it's called 'Through Different Eyes' or something like that."   
  
"Oh, sounds great!" Chandler remarked sarcastically.   
  
Monica replied, "Well, if you don't like it then......then......too bad!"   
  
Chandler tickled her and she laughed. As the movie started, they snuggled closer together with his left arm around her and Monica's head resting on his shoulder.   
  
Time lapse, one hour into the movie.   
  
"Awwwww I'm so glad that Alyssa and Mike ended up together!" Monica said very happily.   
  
"Me too." Chandler surprising said in a non-sarcastic way.   
  
By now his arms were hanging behind the couch and Monica was lying down with her head in his lap. Monica continued.   
  
"That's so romantic that they have been friends for so long and never confessed their feelings for eachother until years later!" Chandler smiled.   
  
"Yeah, two best friends ending up together, I wonder if any of us will end up together."   
  
They both pause and look at each other. Then they both burst out laughing. They settle down to finish watching the movie, but each one is still pondering the question.   
  
Monica's head:   
Hmmmmm, will any of us get together? I don't think any one of us will, but maybe Ross and Rachel...wait, did Chandler mean 'us' as in the gang or 'us' as in Chandler and Monica? Hmm. Well, he is my best friend, but I'm not so sure I see him that way. He did offer to be my boyfriend at the beach...is that what his is getting at? (She looks at Chandler)   
  
At the same time in Chandler's head:   
Hmmmmm, what if one of us pairs up. Joey and Phoebe, that just would be weird, maybe Ross and Rachel...but they'd probably fight a lot. Monica can't marry her brother, and she wouldn't ever marry Joey. What about me? I wouldn't marry Rachel since I know Ross still loves her, and like I said, Phoebe is just weird. What about Monica and I. That wouldn't be so weird, that would actually be kind of nice.... (He looks at Monica) she is really beautiful and smart and she is like my best friend in the whole world...  
(he sees Monica glancing over at him and they both smile.)   
  
The movie credits play.   
  
"Well, the movie's over, what a great ending!" Chandler lied...he had no idea how it ended.   
  
"Yep, I liked the ending too." Monica lied right back. "Do you want to go get something to eat, I'm starving!"   
  
"Good, I was about to ask the same thing!"   
  
They stand up and get their jackets as they head towards the restaurant.   
  
Scene: nearby decent restaurant. Monica and Chandler both sit down at a double booth and wait for the waitress. They talk and they laugh about something that happened at Chandler's work. The waitress comes by and takes their order. As she leaves she says, "You know, I don't say this much, but you guys make about the cutest couple I have ever seen!"   
  
Chandler and Monica pause and look at the waitress.   
  
"Actually, we aren't a couple" Chandler told her, with the slightest hint of disappointment, "we're best friends."   
  
"Oh." The waitress replied, "Well then you make a cute 'best friend' couple."   
  
Monica smiled, "Thank you."   
  
The waitress goes and gets their orders.   
  
Chandler thinks to himself, 'do we look like a couple? I guess we kind of do...actually, I wouldn't mind that so much if we were a couple.'   
  
Monica thinks to herself, 'what a nice thing to say...well, we are kind of like a couple you could say....Chandler and I going out...that isn't such a crazy idea.'   
  
They both snap out of it as they waitress brings their food (If only a restaurant served food that quickly in real life....). They ate and talked, and laughed for a while and then went to the dance floor (yep, not only do they serve food quickly, they also have a dance floor and DJ). They danced to many songs and Chandler showed his "disco moves" as Monica laughed harder than she ever had before. Then a slow song comes on and he took her around the waist and she reached around his neck as they listened to the music and swayed gently.   
  
"I like this song." Chandler whispered.   
  
"So do I." Monica tightened her arms around him and rested her head on his shoulder.   
  
(For the First Time by Kenny Loggins)   
  
Are those your eyes? Is that your smile?   
I've been lookin at you forever  
But I never saw you before  
Are these your hands holdin' mine?   
Now I wonder how I could have been so blind   
For the first time I am looking in your eyes  
For the first time I'm seein' who you are  
I can't believe how much I see  
When you're lookin back at me  
Now I understand why love is.......   
Love is.....for the first time.....   
Can this be real? Can this be true?   
Am I the person I was this morning  
And are you the same you?   
It's all so strange how can it be  
All along this love was right in front of me  
For the first time I am looking in your eyes  
For the first time I'm seein who you are  
I can't believe how much I see  
When you're lookin back at me  
Now I understand why love is.......   
Love is.....for the first time.....   
Such a long time ago  
I had given up on findin' this emotion..ever again  
But you're here with me now  
Yes I've found you some how  
And I've never been so sure  
And for the first time I am looking in your eyes  
For the first time I'm seein' who you are  
Can't believe how much I see  
When you're lookin back at me  
Now I understand why love is.......   
Love is.....for the first time.....   
  
Chandler and Monica continue to hold onto eachother as the song changes. Monica lifts her head and they look deep into eachother's eyes, each still thinking about the song.   
  
"Sir, sir!" They snap back yet again to reality. "Here is your check, thanks for choosing us for your dining and dancing experience, please come soon again!" She shuffled off and Chandler takes care of the check despite Monica's attempt to give him some money. They put on their coats and walk out as Chandler nonchalantly slipped Monica's hand into his. They walk for a while, talking and laughing, and they find themselves in the park. They find a bench and sit down. Chandler wraps his arm around her as she leans in on him. They sit there for a while, not saying anything. Chandler watched Monica breathe in and out and she contently listened quietly to his heartbeat in his chest. It was getting dark now, and the little park lights flickered on. Monica lifted her head up and Chandler brushed away some of her falling hair from her face. They just sat there and look at eachother for what seemed like all eternity. "Chandler....."  
  
"Monica....I wanted to say..." They said at the same time.   
  
"Go ahead." They both said. They smiled and Monica started up again.   
  
"Well, I wanted to tell you something. All today has really opened my eyes to some new things and..." she was cut off by Chandler softly kissing her on the lips. She closed her eyes and didn't move. When Chandler broke the kiss, he searched Monica's face, looking for an answer. Monica slowly opened her eyes and looked at Chandler.   
  
"Wow" they said in unison. This time they met eachother in the middle and they kissed for a few more seconds. They broke and they wrapped their arms around eachother and continued to kiss a few more times. Monica broke the kiss.   
  
"Do you want to go to my apartment?"   
  
"Yeah, that would be great." Chandler got up and took Monica's hand as they intertwined their fingers and walked happily off.   
  
  
************************  
  
Please review or you are just mean! Sticks her tongue out. Thanks!


End file.
